


MariChat(Blanc) May

by ShippyWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 18-20 maybe, F/M, Fluff, Marichat May 2018, Sadness, also gabriel is way more evil than in canon, and everything in between, just FYI, they're older, well maybe not everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyWrites/pseuds/ShippyWrites
Summary: It's MariChat May, but with a little twist.





	1. You're Injured. Spend the Night. Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me where in the rules it says it has to be Noir.

Chapter One: You’re Injured, Please Stay the Night. Please.

 

How Marinette ended up in this situation, she didn’t know. I mean, how often does the fiercest akuma created land on your balcony begging for your help?

And not just any akuma, but an akuma you’ve come to hate?

She thought she was supposed to be good luck.

Sighing, she finished washing the blood out of one of her towels and put away her first aid kit.

“Princess?” Chat Blanc called her softly, curled in a ball on her chaise.

For a maniac, he sounded pretty helpless.

“I’m going, Chat Blanc.” She replied, a bitter distaste in her voice.

Despite her hatred, when she saw Chat looking at her with a pathetic look in his glowing magenta eyes and his pure white ears flattened, she couldn’t help but pity him.

Only a tiny bit.

“Can...Can I have some water?” He requested, curling in on himself further.

She left the room without a word and quickly came back with two full glasses of water. With a grunt, he sat up and opened his trembling hand to get the glass she was offering him. Before he could grab it though, she “accidentally” spilled the contents on him. He hissed as he jumped back a bit, shaking the water off his head before stopping because of the sharp sting it caused. Looking up he saw that Marinette was wearing an expressionless face, offering him the other light pink glass. Eyes widening, he scooted back more, away from her.

“I won’t spill this one on you.” She reassured, voice and face still blank.

Hesitantly, he took the drink. Once in his hands, he downed the whole thing in one gulp.

“Anything else?”

Fear in his eyes, he meekly shook his head.

Marinette turned and went to her desk, sitting down and pulling out her sketchbook to draw some dresses.

Chat Blanc laid back down, watching her as she worked. He found the sounds of the pencil lightly brushing the paper calming, soon shutting his eyes to drift off to sleep.

“Don’t get comfortable.”

He woke from his light sleep with a start, greeted by Marinette’s annoyed face right in front of his.

“What?”

“You heard me. You’ve been here for an hour, leave.”

“You’re supposed to ask me to stay, Princess.” He offered a hopeful smile.

“No.”

Chat Blanc blinked in confusion, eyebrows furrowing. She was always nice and told him to spend the night when he’d been hurt before. Heck, she used to cry sometimes.

Why was she mad now?

“Please? I really can’t-”

“No.”

“I don’t have-”

“No.”

“But, Princess, I-”

“I said, no.”

“I’m homeless!” He cried out desperately, “Please...Just one night…please, Princess.”

Marinette simply stared at him, blinking.

“If that’s the case, where have you been staying while you wreaked havoc over the city?” She finally spat, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

“Abandoned buildings.” He winced, “Lots of dust and mice...I-I’ll go back tomorrow morning I swear. Please, just one night.”

With a huff, Marinette stood to get a blanket and pillow. Lifting his head roughly, she shoved the fluffy pillow under him and threw the soft pink blanket over him.

“‘Night.” She growled, climbing up the steps to her bed.

“Than-mph!” Chat Blanc was interrupted by a light brown teddy bear being chucked at his face. Chuckling softly he took the plush off his face, he examined the bear in question. It was obviously well loved, some messy stitching closing a couple rips and some fur matted in certain spots. It had a shiny baby pink ribbon around its neck.  
Beaming, Chat Blanc nuzzled it and soon fell asleep.  
~

Marinette awoke again at four in the morning.

Stumbling down the stairs, she walked to the bathroom to relieve herself.

And to get the first aid kit.

Tiptoeing, she approached Chat and kneeled down next to him. After removing the blanket she gingerly untied the bandages on his chest, arms, and face.  
She winced at the bloody gash on his chest. It wasn't worse than when he came in for sure, but it was still bad. The slices on his arms weren’t much better.

Despite herself, she couldn’t help but admire his peaceful face. Asleep, he looked like he always did. The cute little kitty she knew and loved.

Now?

He held a wild look in his magenta eyes and his hair was now tangled and messy. The white of his suit was so unfamiliar, it made her uncomfortable. Of course, what she hated the most was the deeds he did. He’d destroyed signs, cars, even some buildings, cornered some civilians and beat them in alleyways. While Chat Blanc had yet to kill anyone, the city was terrified by him.

Ladybug hadn’t faced him yet.

She’d chased after him several times, but he always fled.

And she didn’t know why.

With a shaky breath she lightly brushed the cotton swabs on him to clean it up a bit more. He squirmed and jerked his knee up, almost smashing her face. Squeaking, she dodged him before shoving him back. Though he continued to unintentionally attack her she continued to clean. Chat out a whine every few seconds, but she didn’t stop.

Once finished, she tied the fresh bandages around his torso and limbs, making sure they were tight, but still able to breathe.

It wasn’t until she was working on the wound on his head that his eyes fluttered open.

“Princess?”

“Get back to sleep, you won’t be on a mattress again anytime soon.”

“No? Will you deny me if I come back someday?”

“With no hesitation.”

Chat’s white ears flattened against his golden blonde hair as he looked down a bit guiltily. Ignoring the slight pang in her chest, Marinette continued her work without casting him a glance. He soon fell back asleep, frown still on his face.

A few minutes later she was done and went to put the kit away. Upon returning to her room, she sighed at the sad look on his sleeping face.

Marinette walked closer and stood watching him breathe for a bit.

Then, she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Almost magically, his expression relaxed and he pulled the teddy bear closer to him.

With that, she went back to bed and fell back asleep.  
~  
When Marinette awoke the next morning, Chat Blanc was gone and her plush was in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s MariChat May! I finished this last night but posted today instead of at 12. I can’t guarantee I’ll be on time with the chapters, but it will be completed. Along with my other story.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


	2. Can I Pick, Princess?

Chapter 2: Can I Pick, Princess?

 

“You get off willingly or I make you get off.” Marinette growled, stepping out of her room and onto her balcony. Chat Blanc chuckled nervously as he backed up a couple steps.

“Can I pick, Princess?”

“If you take too long you can’t.”

He gulped before offering her a box from behind his back. It was a considerably large box she noted, wondering how heavy it was. She soon found out as she went to take it from him. Marinette nearly collapsed from the weight, but Chat picked it back up. Placing it on the floor he offered her a smile.

“It’s a thank you gift.”

Eyes narrowing, she opened the cardboard box and gasped, finding a brand new Gabriel embroidery machine. It was the best on the market, also the most expensive.

“Chat Blanc! What? Where?”

“Anything for you, My Princess.” He purred, leaning down with his eyes shut and a cheeky smile. Chat let out a yelp as Marinette unexpectedly grabbed him by the collar and scowled at him.

‘Where did you steal it from, Chat Blanc?” she snarled, not wavering from her hard stare, straight into his magenta eyes.

“I didn’t steal it!”

“Please! I’m not stupid, Chat Blanc. Who did you rob?!”

“No one!”

“I said: tell me, Chat Blanc.”

“I said: I didn’t steal it, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He replied, beginning to get frustrated by the girl.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not.”

“Chat B-”

“Fine!” He finally barked, forcing her hands off and picking the box back up, “You don’t want it?! Fine! Do your stupid embroidery by hand and break your freaking fingers! I don’t give a crap.”

“Wait-”

“No! Your designs are rubbish anyway.”

With that, he leapt off her balcony, leaving Marinette alone and confused.

“Are you okay, Marinette?” Tikki asked, zooming up from her hiding spot and hovering in front of her chosen's face.

“Yeah...Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Quite the mood swing, huh?”

“I...Yeah. It was.”

Falling back onto her bed, Marinette brushed her fingers through her hair, thinking. She turned the TV on to find a live video of Chat Blanc throwing an embroidery machine smack into a bright orange and unsuspecting car in an intersection, causing a fifteen car pile-up. People were screaming and sirens were blaring as they tried to rescue the people involved.

No one died, thank God, but not one person made it out unscathed.

And no matter how hard she tried to shake it off, Marinette couldn’t help but feel that it was her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short, sorry. I didn’t have much for this chapter, but the next one should be longer.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


	3. Adopted Cat

Chapter 3: Adopted Cat

 

_Marinette, we found your stray cat. I suggest you get home soon, we’re gonna adopt him if you don’t._

Alya furrowed her brows as she read the text from over Marinette’s shoulder.

“What are they talking about? Girl, you didn’t tell me you had a cat!”

“I don’t! Maybe they just found a stray cat on my balcony and thought I’d been taking care of it.” She shrugged.

“Why are they threatening to adopt it?”

“I...have no clue.”

Scrunching her nose, she thought about it for a few seconds.

“Can’t be that bad, let’s just go get the bubble tea, then I’ll go home.” She concluded.

“If you insist.”

They hooked arms and continued walking to their destination. As Alya chattered excitedly about her blog and all her followers, Marinette continued to ponder her mother’s message. She was so distracted, she failed to notice the lamp post she slammed into.

‘Marinette!” Alya gasped, cradling her friends face in her hands, “Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine! Nothing hurt but my pride! ...And my nose.” She added with a grin. Giggling, Alya pecked Marinette’s nose and patted her head.

“Try to pay attention more, ‘kay?”

She nodded, still laughing as Alya grabbed her hand and they ran across the street to the little shop.

It wasn’t until they were in line and Alya mentioned Chat Blanc, that the message her mother sent made sense.

“Oh my gosh, I get it now! Alya, I have to go! I’ll see you later! We can do this tomorrow! Bye!!”

Marinette yelled, sprinting out the door and ignoring Alya’s confused cries.

  
~

To say the house trembled upon Marinette’s entrance would be an understatement. It absolutely shook, probably knocking some pastries and rattling dishes.

To say it scared Chat Blanc would also be an understatement. As he heard her little feet stomp up the steps, he felt a terrified shudder consume him. When she was finally standing in front if him, he finally knew what true fear was. Heart pounding, he pulled the blanket he was given further around him.

“Chat Blanc, what the _heck_ are you doing here?”

“I...Your..Um…”

“We let him in, dear!” Sabine’s voice rang from the doorway, a smile lighting up her face, “He was moping and pacing a hole in your balcony so we invited him inside!”

“Mom! He’s an akuma!”

“Marinette, he was near a nervous breakdown on you balcony, he can’t be that much of a threat.”

“Mom!”

“Am I dead?”

“No.”

“Are you dead?”

“No…But haven’t you seen the news?! He’s an evil akuma!”

“Perhaps,” She replied with nonchalance, “But he’s an evil akuma who likes macarons, I’ll be in the bakery if you need me!”

With that, Sabine skipped down the steps.

They both sat frozen, staring after her before Marinette turned her head suddenly and sharply at him.

“Why were you on my balcony?” She demanded, hands on her hips and eyes burning into his.

“I...Wanted to apologize. For yesterday.” Chat mumbled, pulling his legs up to rest them under his chin.

“Mhm. Did you apologize to to the fifteen adults and five children you hurt in the wreck yesterday?”

“No, Princess, I only care about y-” He paled, eyes widened in shock and horror, “Kids? There were kids?!”

“Don’t you read about your own crimes?”

“No…”

“Five kids between the ages of four and six.”

Chat Blanc choked on air, pure self hatred in his eyes.

“I can’t believe I did that…” He breathed, “Kids...They haven’t done anything to me! Everyone can rot in hell except them! Oh, God, I can’t believe I did that…”

Marinette didn’t know what to do.

Chat Blanc didn’t show many emotions, aside from anger and such, so this was a surprise.

Not really a bad one, but a surprise.

“No wonder you hate me! I’d hate me too! I insulted you and your works, then I hurt children! My Princess, I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!”

Tears were pooling in his eyes as he looked up at her, desperate for some sign that she didn’t loathe him.

He found none.

Chat pulled the blanket over his head and sat silently awaiting her response. His ears perked as heard the soft patter of her feet leaving the room. He felt his heart drop with despair, at least until he heard her return. The couch shifted as she plopped next to him. With a deep breath the soft blanket was removed from over him and a chocolate macaron was in front of his face.

Sitting up, he took the offered treat from her hands and nibbled on it, anxiously awaiting what Marinette was going to say. He didn't have to wait long.

“Chat Blanc...I can’t forgive you. At least, not yet.” She added quickly after seeing his expression fall, “Not yet. What you’ve been doing...I’m not even gonna talk about it. I don’t hate _you_ ,Chat Blanc, I hate what _you’ve done_. Until you stop, I’m not forgiving you. You understand that, right?”

Biting his lip, he nodded, looking away before whispering,

“I’m not stopping, My Princess. I won’t stop until what I want is done.”

“Then I guess I’m not your princess.”

Getting up, she placed another macaron on a napkin where she once sat and went to her bedroom, leaving Chat Blanc with more than the cookies to chew on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure why but I’ve always headcanoned that Chat Blanc would just hate most people and have no issues hurting them, but have a real soft spot for kids. Like he could go and punch some guy’s lights out and just laugh, but if he accidentally bumped into a kid, he’d freak out.
> 
> Anyway, please review and have a pawsome day!


	4. Croissant Murder

Chapter 4: Croissant Murder

 

It was a couple weeks later before Chat Blanc returned to Marinette’s balcony, and it frightened Marinette enough to where she made sure it wasn’t the last.

It was a late Friday night when she heard a heavy thump on her rooftop, making Marinette jump and her kwami hide. Putting her yarn and knitting needles next to her on the bed, she stood up. Grumbling, she opened her skylight and stepped out, a scowl on her face.

“Blanc, you better…” She stiffened at the stumbling Chat Blanc standing before her. He was sweating profusely, and trembling violently, a hazy look in his eyes. Marinette couldn’t help but gasp as Chat tumbled to his knees in front of her, panting heavily.

“P-Princess...I’d kill for a croissant right now…and maybe somethin’ to drink too…”

His voice was hoarse, as if he hadn’t had water in ages.

“Let’s get you inside.” She whispered, still in a shocked daze.

Nodding, he tried to get up, only to completely collapse in exhaustion. Luckily for him, Marinette was already at his side, holding him.

“You’re like a dead weight, Chaton. You’ve got to help me get you on the bed, just a little bit, okay?”

Chaton.

He’d missed that.

They took the few steps to the opening and she sat Chat down, still holding him.

“I just need you to catch yourself a bit, okay? Don’t crash, okay?”

With that, she carefully let him go.

Chat Blanc managed to hold himself just enough, before he toppled to his side.

Marinette jumped over him and rushed down the stairs, almost tripping as she grabbed two bottles of water and microwaved leftover quiche.

Careful not to drop the food, she got back on the bed and sat Chat back up.

It was agonizingly slow process, trying to give him the nourishment he was lacking.

“When was the last time you ate? Or had water?”

He furrowed his brows in concentration, thinking.

“‘Bout a week or two ago...”

What Chat expected from that response was a scolding, not a sharp slap to his cheek.

That’s what he got, nonetheless.

“What?! Are you stupid?!”

“I guess.”

“Why now?! Where were you eating before?! I swear if you were stealing food…”

“No.”

“Then? If you were oh-so homeless?”

Chat didn’t look at her as he mumbled some incoherent answer.

“Speak up, Chat Blanc.”

“‘Mnothmlss.”

“Chat Blanc…”

“I’m not homeless.”

Chat didn’t even need to look up to feel the flaming stare Marinette was giving him.

“You lied to me.”

“I-”

“I hate liars.”

“You wouldn’t have let me stay otherwise!” He cried, the force sucking the energy out of him.

“Don’t be dumb! Of course I would’ve! I don’t like you, but I’m not a monster!” Marinette waved frantically, resisting the temptation to dump the water over his head. “I swear. Cha...”

She trailed off after hearing him hiss through his teeth and clutch his head tightly. It was something she’d seen victims do before, but...he didn’t have a butterfly around his face.

Odd.

“Can we...Can we argue later?” He begged after the spell was over, eyes still shut.

“...Yeah...If you didn’t look so miserable I would have kicked you out, though.”

“I know, Princess.”

Crawling to the head of the bed, she sat down before pulling him onto her lap. She continued to feed him until he fell asleep, a satisfied smile on his lips.

As she watched his chest rise and fall steadily, Marinette began thinking.

She had questions.

Plenty of them.

If he wasn’t homeless, what had happened? Why was he so malnourished? Was he being mistreated? Abused? Is that why he was akumatized?

God, there was that, too.

Who hurt him? How was he akumatized? Where was the akuma?

And the biggest question, how was she gonna save him if he always ran away from Ladybug?

These were the thoughts that plagued her until she too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's barely day four and I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm a couple days ahead but there are some prompts I just don't know what to do with. I didn't think this Blanc thing through. 
> 
> But screw it, I'm having fun messing with the prompts.
> 
> One more thing, if you like Hamilton, or even if you don't, I highly suggest watching Mushie R.'s new animatic for First Burn. It's amazing.
> 
> Anyway, please review and have a pawsome day!


	5. Yarning For You

Chapter Five: Yarning For You

 

When Chat Blanc awoke, it was because of the yarn draped all over his face.

“Princess..” He groaned, turning onto his side grumpily.

“Hm?”

“Yarn.”

She quietly moved the green yarn off his head and continued knitting.

Marinette smiled to herself planning a little trick to get some information. From experience, she knew that Chat didn’t wake up easily and was pretty delirious. He almost spilled his identity one morning after they’d accidentally fallen asleep on a rooftop together.

“Sleep well?”

“Mhm.”

“Feel better?”

“Meh.”

“Hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“Plans for today?”

“Cataclysm the mayor’s car.” He mumbled, still half asleep.

Marinette blinked, putting down her needles and began stroking his hair, trying to keep him sleepy. It appeared to work, him nuzzling her leg and his face relaxing.

“Gonna find Ladybug today?”

“Nah.”

“Why’s that?”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Will you?”

“Maybe.”

Marinette pursed her lips in silent frustration. Taking a deep breath she massaged the scalp around his fake ears. He seemed to melt under her touch, her affection (even if it was fake) caused him to begin purring softly.

Dang it.

She wanted answers, not cat tendencies.

“Gonna destroy anything but the mayor’s car?”

“Gabriel’s”

“Why?”

“I hate ‘em.”

“Fair enough.”

A little grin on his face, he grabbed Marinette’s free hand and kissed her palm before nuzzling it and seeming to begin falling back asleep. She waited a few minutes before softly asking her next question.

“Why were you akumatized, Mon Chaton?”

“I…”

Marinette felt her eyes widen in anticipation and excitement. Her plan was working, simple as it was! Who would have thought it would only take a sleepy Chat Blanc to fix it all?

“I was just...yarning for you, Princess.”

Marinette’s eyes snapped down to see Chat smirking at her, ball of yarn in his hands.

“You are quite the actress, My Princess.”

“I’m not your princess.”

“Apologies.”

Chat sat up and stretched lazily, crawling to the steps of her bed.

“I’m not an idiot, dear Princess.”

“Had me fooled.” Marinette huffed, gathering the yarn he messed up back into a ball.

“Tsk. So rude in the morning, aren’t you? You’ll have to do better than getting me at my weakest, Princess.”

She hummed in response as he leapt down the steps and landed gracefully on his feet.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“And we’re feeding you...because?”

“Because I’m starving. I haven’t eaten in two weeks, save for some bread.”

Marinette jumped down the stairs in a flash and grabbed him by his bell collar.

“You said, one week.”

“I was delirious.” He replied smoothly, the smirk from earlier still on his lips.

She narrowed her eyes in disbelief, staring him in the eyes, unwavering. Unnerved by her intensity, Chat wilted. His expression slipped into a frown and Marinette’s eyes softened.

A tiny bit.

“I...honestly don’t know. My food got cut off and...I just kind of rolled with it...until last night.”

He began to tremble a bit, biting his lower lip and looking at his boots. His eyebrows were furrowed and eyes shut tightly, surprising Marinette.

“I was scared.” He whispered, voice broken, “I haven’t been scared in so long...but I was sure I was gonna die...alone...on a rooftop…”

A couple tears ran down his face as he looked up at her, an almost psychotic look in his eyes.

“But you wouldn’t have cared, right? HawkMoth surely wouldn’t of. Nobody would have. You would have been happy, right? Stupid stray would’ve been out of your life, right?”

His mood swings would be the death of her.

“I shouldn’t have bothered coming to you, right? I should’ve just sucked it up and stayed on that roof. God, I made a mistake, didn’t I?”

Marinette could only stare as he began raking his hands through his blonde locks and laughing hysterically, whispering about how he should’ve just let himself rot.

After coming back to her senses, Marinette finally reacted.

Throwing her arms around him, she sank to her knees and pulled him down with her. She buried her hand in his hair, rubbing it in (she hoped) a soothing matter. She felt his breath and heartbeat calm as she held him and whispered sweet words in his ear. Chat was clinging to her like his life depended on it, as if the world would end if he let go. His claws were digging uncomfortably into her back, but the tears soaking her shoulder convinced her to not say anything.

“Of course I’d care. Everyone would care. We’d all miss you. Don’t die, okay? Don’t leave us. Don’t leave _me_.”

Whether her words were genuine or not, she wasn’t sure.

She’d have to think about it.

“Let’s have breakfast, yeah?”

Marinette felt him nod, but he still held onto her, his grip not loosening in the slightest.

“Can we just...s-stay here...a little bit...please?” He choked out, holding her even tighter.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blames bad writing on akuma mood swings*
> 
> Life threw a curve ball at me so I haven’t been able to publish the last couple days but it’s all good now. I’ll post one like every hour or so and we’ll be back on track.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


	6. You Carried Me Bridal Style in One Akuma Attack and Now Paris Ships Us Together

Chapter 6: You Carried Me Bridal Style in One Akuma Attack and Now Paris Ships Us Together

 

Marinette was screaming like she’d never screamed before. Sure, she flew around the city every day, but free falling with no yo-yo is a completely different thing. She heard the air whooshing around her ears and the cries of people below her. It wasn’t until she heard one voice that, oddly enough, soothed her.

“ ** _Princess!!_** ” Chat Blanc shrieked, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him, arms out and ready to catch the falling girl.

It was a sight to be seen, Chat Blanc screeching and nearly in tears, desperate to catch some random girl.

A victim of his heartless attack.

People were ripping out their phones to record the commotion, trying to catch the moment.

It was only a few seconds later that Marinette landed in Chat’s white clad arms.

The crowd watched in horror as the hotel continued to fall, people inside still crashing to their doom.

All except the one girl the maniac saved.

Paris watched in silence as Chat Blanc fell to his knees, panting heavily and cradling Marinette, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He was stroking her hair and whispering fainty about her being safe.

It was only a few minutes before Chat stood back up and raced away, the girl still in his arms.

~

Chat Blanc arrived on Marinette’s balcony in record time, also managing to lose the crowds along the way.

“Princess...Oh, Princess…” He breathed in her ear, setting her down but not letting her go. Marinette felt his tears begin to soak her shirt as she let out a shaky sigh. She hugged him in return, allowing him to have this.

At least, until the anger set in.

“ _ **Chat!**_ ” She finally yelled furiously, shoving him off her and almost knocking him off the balcony.

“What?!”

“ _Do you know how many people you **killed**?_ ”

“A lot. It was nearly perfect.” Chat smiled.

“Nearly perfect?”

“Yeah…” He sighed, lifting a hand to cradle her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb, “I almost lost you, Princess…”

Marinette slapped his hand away and smacked his chest with her fist.

Hard.

“Princess?!”

“ _I cannot **believe** you!_ ”

“It was just-”

“People, Chat! Innocent human beings!”

“There weren’t kids. I checked.” He shrugged, confused as to why she was so upset about them, “No one else matters but you, Princess.”

Marinette stared at him in disbelief, scanning his face only to find he was dead serious.

“Get out.”

“But-”

“Get off my balcony.”

“Why?! I didn’t see you on the roof! I’m sorry! You know I am!!”

“I don’t want to see you. I’ll leave food and water on the table. Leave.”

Chat opened his mouth to protest, but she ignored him and went inside, leaving him alone.

~

It was only a few minutes later that they were all over the news.

“Chat Blanc Has A Girlfriend?”

“Secret Affair With an Akuma??”

“Is Chat Blanc’s Hidden Lover In On His Schemes?”

Marinette read the absurd articles aloud, grimacing but continuing anyway.

“This isn’t good, Marinette…” Tikki signed, sitting on top of the monitor.

“Ya think?” She snapped, glaring at her kwami.

As Tikki wilted, Marinette shook her head and slammed it on the desk.

Seconds later, she sat back up and cradled Tikki in her hands, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Sorry, Tikki. I’m just...stressed…”

“I know, Marinette.”

“I mean,” The girl rambled on, “I don’t know where the akuma is, he won’t fight Ladybug, he keeps coming back, and he keeps hurting people! Tikki, what do I-” she stopped as Tikki gasped and quickly hid.

She understood when she heard the gentle tap on her trapdoor.

Marinette didn’t even turn around, only returning to the computer to find an article on the actual crime. She continued to ignore the knocking as it got louder and more desperate. The soft plead for her to let him in didn’t even make her flinch.

The food and drink were outside.

He didn’t need anything else.

It wasn’t until she knew he wasn’t looking in that she turned to look. She could hear his light steps and the glass being put on the ground, him following.

Quietly, she crept up the steps and onto her bed, listening for...she didn’t know what.

She was about to give up when she heard him hiss like he had that night, dropping the glass.

“Okay! I’m sorry!”

Hesitantly, she opened the hatch to look at him. Sure enough, the water was spilled and he was clutching his head.

But...There still wasn’t a glowing mask around him…

“It’s your fault she hates me now.”

After a few more minutes of mumbling angrily, he released his hair and slouched miserably. His shoulders were tense and trembling. Marinette bit her lower lip as she watched him hide his face in his hands and sob to himself.

Resisting the temptation to help him, she went back inside and got ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and have a pawsome day!


	7. Mari Protects Chat

Chapter 7: Mari Protects Chat

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

The girl in question groaned before looking up to see Chloe staring her down.

Along with the rest of the class.

“So you’ve been dating Chat Blanc, huh?” Alix asked dryly, arms crossed.

“No! I’m not dating him!”

“Then explain this, girl!” Alya scowled, shoving her phone in Marinette’s face.

Eyebrows furrowed, Marinette pressed play on the video.

And gasped.

The sheer terror of the situation was plainly written on Chat’s face, tears spilling rapidly. His throat must’ve been raw after the terrified screech he let out as soon as he saw her falling. People were panicking and rushing around, sirens were blaring in the distance, but all she could focus on what Chat.

He had been so scared.

The worry in her eyes must’ve been evident since Chloe let out a triumphant laugh.

“You must spend the night together all the time! Admit it, MariTrash!”

“No!”

“Don’t lie to us, ‘Nette.” Nino sighed, his expression showing exhaustion as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“He...showed up bloody on my balcony one night,” Marinette finally admitted, defeatedly, “I patched him up. I’ve fed him a couple days-”

“You’ve helped him!” Chloe slammed her hands on the desk, getting in Marinette’s face, threatening her.

“To survive! Do you want him to die?!” Marinette stood, accepting Chloe’s challenge.

“Yes!”

The classroom went silent.

You could hear a pin drop as Marinette started a hole into Chloe’s face, unnerving the blonde.

Unnerving the class.

“I feed him every night to make sure he doesn’t die! He’s a person, too!”

“But he’s an akuma.” Kim countered, speaking before thinking. Marinette’s glare snapped to him before she continued.

“Who in this room hasn’t been akumatized? Who here hasn’t killed or attempted to kill at least one person?”

The group remained silent.

Until Chloe piped up again.

“But he’s killed! He obviously enjoys it! He’s a _monster_ , Blanc or Noir.”

Noir.

Chat...Noir...

“Don’t talk about Chat Noir.” Marinette growled, a wave of rage consuming her.

“Well? This is just him letting loose! He’s always wanted this!”

“ _Have you met Chat Noir?_ He’s a kitten!”

“Please! Then why’s he akumatized?!”

“He’s human too, Chloe! He was just like us! Hurt and alone! You think this is what Chat Noir wanted?! You think this is what he would do?! He’s _died_ _five times over_ for _every person_ in this dang room! _**Don’t you tell me my Chat is a monster!**_”

“Your Chat?”

“Chat Noir!”

Angry tears spilling, Marinette ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

~

Marinette was alone on her rooftop, a blanket wrapped around her as she cried to herself.

About Chat.

About his victims.

About her friends betraying her.

About...Everything.

God, when did this all become such a mess?

She continued in a circle of pain until her muddled thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a gentle voice.

“P-Princess, are you okay?”

Looking up, she saw Chat Blanc sitting on her railing and rubbing the back of his neck, guilt and worry on his face.

“I know you hate me right now but...can I please help you?”

Without a word, she entered her bedroom and locked the door behind her, leaving Chat alone with his broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hate this chapter.
> 
> Yes, I know Chloe is getting her redemption, just work with me here.
> 
> In case you’re wondering, Adrien is “being homeschooled again”.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


	8. Kitty Kisses

Chapter 8: Kitty Kisses

 

Chat Blanc wouldn’t stop coming back. Every night without fail he’d come and knock on her door and beg her to let him in.

She never did.

He’d give up after a few minutes then go eat his food and leave.

Sometimes he’d try again but he usually just left.

Marinette had stopped caring about his desperate pleas and tears.

She was too busy wallowing in self pity or doing the homework Mylene and Ivan brought her.

God, Ivan and Mylene.

They were the only ones who would help her.

Every day they would come in and give her the work and notes, then turn it in the next day for her.

“It’s not your fault.” Ivan had soothed the first day, stroking Marinette’s hair as she wept in Mylene’s arms, “It’s not Chat’s either. We all know who’s fault it is.”

They were the only friends she had left.

Alya and Nino wouldn’t talk to her, neither would the rest of the class. 

Not that she could blame them.

Marinette could barely even leave the house without people glaring and whispering. Worried for her safety, Marinette’s parents kept her inside the house most the time. The only time she went out was when either Mylene and Ivan or her parents were with her. No one would dare do anything in Tom or Ivan’s presence.

They had yet to talk about the day of the fall.

Due to her unusual situation, her absences weren’t marked as long as her work was done and she came in occasionally to take tests. She’d come in after school and take them with Ms. Bustier, the only teacher willing to do it. The teacher was of course concerned for her student and would chat with her once she was done.   
And of course she had Tikki.

All in all, Marinette’s life sucked, but it could suck worse.

Finishing her essay, Marinette stretched and yawned, checking the clock. It was almost...4 A.M?! She sighed and shot up to change into her pajamas. As she threw her shirt over her head, and brushed her teeth, she heard the familiar knock on her door. Ignoring it, she continued along her routine, thinking it would end soon.

But it didn’t.

Huffing, she left the bathroom and went into her room. Arms crossed, she glared up at Chat Blanc, eyebrow raised. Biting his lip, he gestured for her to come up. She only conceded because it wasn’t the same desperate tears she usually got from him.

“What?!” She hissed at him as she opened the hatch, cool night breeze in her face.

“You...didn’t leave me anything to eat and...I’m hungry…” He told her awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. With a sharp gasp, Marinette sprinted out of her room and down the stairs, coming back quickly with a plate of chicken with rice, water, and a cookie.

“Sorry, Chat Blanc. I could’ve sworn I left something out there for you.” 

“It’s okay,” He smiled, taking the food, “So how was your-”

He was abruptly cut off as Marinette slammed the door on him, locking it behind her.

Chat sat stunned for a moment before his white ears pressed flat against his head and he felt the now familiar tears pricking at his eyes. Slouching miserably, he sat and turned around facing the balconies railing. Holding his head in his hand he looked down a stray cat in front of him, munching on the chicken Marinette had left him earlier.

“It didn’t work, buddy.” He sighed as the cat peeked up curiously at him.

Looking at his hands, he saw he was trembling again. With a shaky breath, he picked up the cookie and nibbled at it, suddenly not hungry anymore. 

The little calico cat patterned up to Chat Blanc and jumped into his lap, startling him. It climbed up his chest and began licking and nipping at his face gently. Chat sat frozen in surprise before grinning widely. It continued it’s affection until Chat was laughing and nuzzling it back.

“You’re cute!” He giggled, taking it off his face and holding it at face height, “You need a name, bud.”   
Pursing his lips and furrowing his brows in concentration, he looked at the cat until his expression brightened.

“Kit Kat! Your name is Kit Kat!” He beamed proudly, hugging it. 

God, he hadn’t felt this light and happy in forever.

“We’ll be friends, right, Kit Kat?”

When the cat booped it’s nose against his, he knew it agreed.

What he didn’t know, was that Marinette was listening and clutching her heart, tears spilling as she desperately clung to her pillow with her other arm.

He sounded so much like her Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips Topo Chico with lime because it’s the best drink on Earth and no one will ever convince me otherwise*
> 
> I love Mylene and Ivan with all my heart. I’d think that they’d understand Marinette and her situation. Horrificator wouldn’t hurt Ivan, so I think he put himself in her position by thinking about how it could have been him locked at home like her. Mylene would probably understand as well. Also they’re so soft and wonderful I love them.
> 
> Not to say the rest of the class is mean or anything, but I thought they’d relate most to her.
> 
> Sorry I’m late, by the way. I was planning this in a whole different direction but wanted to make them suffer just a little bit more.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


	9. Belt Tail

Chapter 9: Belt Tail

 

Marinette was used to the knocking and calling she heard from the roof every night.

What she never thought she’d hear is a panicked yowl, frightened hiss, and muttered curse as she entered her room.

Sighing, she looked up to see Chat Blanc suspended about a foot off her bed by his belt tail with a calico cat in his arms.

“It’s Kit Kat’s fault.” He reported quickly, to which the cat smacked him in the face.

Eyebrow raised and arms crossed, Marinette’s silent look demanded an explanation.

“You...left your door unlocked and uh...Kit Kat jumped in...so I jumped in to grab him and...the door shut...on my tail.”

All stood still, awaiting Marinette’s reaction.

Of all things, Chat didn’t expect her to begin laughing.

She was absolutely howling with laughter, using the desk to support her. Pointing at him, she tried to stutter something out, only to choke on her laughs. It took her a few minutes before she calmed down and simply smiled at him.

He didn’t realize how much he missed her smile until he saw it.

Chat’s heart absolutely melted, a dopey grin on his face before the cat flipped and slapped it off him.

“Rude, Kit Kat.”

Still giggling, Marinette climbed up the steps and onto the bed, sitting right in front of him. Turning her attention to the cat, she opened her arms and gestured for it to come to her. Without hesitation, it leapt from Chat’s arms and onto her lap.

“What a cute kitty!” She cooed, stroking it.

“And me, Princess?”

“Meh.”

Chat Blanc huffed and crossed his arms, still dangling by his tail.

Marinette continued to fuss over the cat, showering it in her affection. All right in front of Chat’s face.

“Princess…” He whined, ears flattened and lower lip out in a pout.

“Yes, Chat Blanc?”

“If you’re gonna hurt me like this, at least help me with my tail.”

With a sigh, she put Kit Kat on a pillow and stood up.

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Wait-”

She opened the door and Chat Blanc crashed directly on his face, smashing his nose.

Sitting up, he rubbed the throbbing area as he watched Marinette sit back down with the cat, still cooing.

He slouched as he sat criss cross in front of her, watching her with a slight look of hurt in his eyes. The girl continued to kiss and nuzzle the cat, calling it cute names...just...loving it.

That’s what he’d wanted.

Chest stinging, Chat looked away from her, shutting his eyes tightly.

Was this some sort of cruel punishment?

For her to care for this cat in front of his face, still hating him?

_God, I’m being stupid._

Fighting back tears, he bit his lip and stood up, opening the door to leave.

He couldn’t take much more.

“Leaving so soon?” Marinette smirked, putting the cat down in her lap, still petting it.

Chat couldn’t find it in him to reply with anything more than a snarl, startling her. While she was still in shock, he jumped out the hatch, landing softly. Shoving the cookie she left him into his mouth, he prepared to leave before hearing her soft call.

“Wait!”

He turned to look at her, finding that she was offering him the calico cat.

“You want Kit Kat back?”

“...Nah. I’m sure it likes you more anyway.” He smiled sadly, the pain intensifying.

“I don’t think so.”

Ears perked, he watched as the cat hopped out of Marinette’s arms and skipped over to him. Kit Kat effortlessly jumped onto the rail before climbing onto his back.

Marinette watched as Chat Blac nuzzled Kit Kat, absolutely glowing with joy.

“Kit Kat is a cute name.” She whispered softly.

“Thanks. Goodnight, Princess.”

“‘Night, Chat Blanc.”

And with that, he was off, leaving Marinette with pain in her heart, but a smile on her face.

...

You know, who would’ve thought a little stray could change anything?

But it did two things:

Soften Marinette’s heart,

And save someone from the hurt wrath of Chat Blanc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh.  
> I got kind of stuck.  
> Still stuck for tomorrow but oh well.  
> I swear I'll publish during the day sometime.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


	10. Catnip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I have no idea how catnip works and won’t look it up because I’m probably wrong but I already wrote this. I’m assuming it’s kinda like being drunk. I actually don’t even know what that is either. I’m way underage work with me.

Chapter 10: Catnip

Marinette yawned as she sketched a dress on her tablet, stroking Tikki gently with her other hand. It had been a peaceful night with little homework, Chat Blanc hadn’t even shown up. Stretching lazily, she saved her work and closed the program, ready to sleep. After pulling the ribbons out of her hair, she cradled Tikki in her hand and climbed up to bed. Nuzzling her pillow, she began to drift off to sleep.

Until she heard a heavy thump on her roof.

Marinette yelped, startled by the sound. With a tired groan she face planted into her pillow, only to pause in worry when she didn’t hear any other movements. Standing quietly, she opened the hatch to peek out.

He was lying on his stomach on her balcony, Kit Kat sitting on his back.

“Chat Blanc?”

Her worry only increased when she didn’t get a reply.

“Chat Blanc?!”

“Princess?” He mumbled, not moving.

“Chat Blanc...are you okay?”

She whispered, crawling next to him.

“I’m purrfect, Purrincesss…” He flopped over finally, eyes half lidded and a goofy grin on his face.

“You...what did you eat? Drink? How old are you?”

“Mmmmm….I’m old. But I’m not that old...I can have kids if that’s what you want Purrincessss…”

“Chat!” She slapped him, sending him in a giggling fit.

“What did you eat?!” She demanded, crossing her arms in frustration.

“I didn’t eat! Thas why ‘m ‘ere! I smelled some...flowersss…”

“I swear, was it catnip?”

“Maybee…” He drawled, still smiling.

“Let’s get you inside.” She sighed, helping him stand. They managed to stumble over to the hatch where he jumped in, landing on his back.

“Princesss...cuddlesss…”

“Nope. The effect shouldn’t last too long, so you’ll only be here for a little bit.”

He pouted childishly before Kit Kat jumped in and landed on his face, making him giggle again. Marinette watched as Chat Blanc played with the cat, pawing at it and nuzzling it, laughing brightly the whole time. She jumped in with him and Kit Kat, resting against the wall.

It was only a few minutes before he was run down, putting the cat down and closing his eyes.

“Princessss?”

“Hm?”

“Can you hug meee?”

“Do I have to?”

His ears flattened against his hair as he curled in on himself, frown on his face.

“No...I just miss you…” His lower lip began trembling, “...I miss when you loved me…Now you hate me and I hate myself and dad hates me and Ladybug hates me and-” He seemed to overwhelm himself with his own words as he began to sob hysterically. 

Kit Kat reacted first, trotting over and snuggling into the crook of Chat Blanc’s neck, licking his cheek and nipping at it, almost as if trying to cheer him up.

It didn’t work.

Slowly, Marinette inched closer, laying down next to him.

“I don’t hate you.”

“Y-You don’t, Princessss?”  
“No.”

Chat Blanc gave her a shaky smile before launching himself into her arms. She let him hold her, and cry into her shoulder as she stroked his hair. 

He began giggling and purring again as she scratched behind his ears.

“Imma sleep nowwww…” He announced, kissing her nose. 

“Goodnight, Chat Blanc.”

“Heyyyy, Princessss…” He mumbled, face buried in her the crook of her neck.

“Hm?”

“It’s not yer fault.” 

“What?”

“That ‘m sad.”

He...he was talking freely? Oh...OH! This is what she’d been waiting for! Ha!

“Who’s is it then, Chat Blanc?”

“Mah father’sssss. Don’t worry ‘bout me, Princesss...I love you m’kay?” 

“I-I...Yeah...okay…” She stuttered out, blush creeping up her cheeks as he softly kissed her before falling asleep. Marinette focused on the steady rise and fall of his back as he breathed, desperately trying to calm her racing heart.

He’s on catnip! He’s crazy! He doesn’t know! He doesn’t mean it!

The words ran through her mind, trying to keep her from being so flustered. 

God, why was this affecting her so much? He wasn’t supposed to do that! Adrien did that! Or Chat...Chat Noir did that.

Shaking her head, she focused back on the boy in her arms and his words before he fell asleep.

His father...it was his father’s fault...what had he done to him?

Horrible scenarios flashed before her eyes, images of Chat being bloody and bruised at the hands of his father. A tall and dark figure was what she viewed, her Chat Noir on the ground, crying with his arms hovering protectively around his head. Fists and empty bottles being chucked at him, angry screams and curses beating his sensitive soul down. 

Marinette felt her heart shatter as she unconsciously held him tighter.

Kit Kat seemed to sense her distress and pattered over to her, resting right in front of her face and booping his nose with hers. Letting out a light and relieving laugh, she kissed the calico before it curled up and fell asleep.

Her focus went back to Chat as he shifted. Still holding onto her, but now she saw his peaceful face. Pulling him closer again, she kissed his head.

“I’ll fix you,” She whispered into his hair, “I’ll fix you and you’ll never go back. You’ll be safe. I promise.”

~

When Marinette awoke, both of the cats were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so ashamed of myself, it’s MariChat May and all I can draw is LadyNoir. The shame.
> 
> I’ve been in a funk but I decided to get my act together. Turned up Charles Perry’s cover thing of Ev’rybody Wants To Be a Cat and got to work. I’ll update the rest every hour or so.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


	11. Are You Doodling Chat Noir??

Chapter 11: Are You Doodling Chat Noir???

 

Marinette simply couldn’t focus after that night, Chat Blanc always running through her mind.

Especially since he’d stopped coming back every night.

She was absentmindedly doodling as she thought, Tikki sitting on her shoulder.

“Marinette? Are you okay?”

The girl jumped at the sudden voice, turning to see Mylene and Ivan standing by her door, worried looks in their eyes.

“Ah! I-I’m fine! Just...sleepy…”

Though unconvinced, the couple went and sat on her chaise, opening their backpacks while Marinette rolled over to them, still holding her notebook. She held her pencil ready to jot down extra instructions or tips on the work as they taught her the lesson. 

They were excellent teachers, kind and willing to answer her questions.

“Okay,” Marinette grinned, handing her notebook to them, “Check my notes please!”

Mylene took the book with a smile, that immediately fell as she looked at the paper.

“Marinette...Are you sure you’re okay?” Ivan asked cautiously.

“Yeah...why?”

Brows furrowed, Mylene handed the book over again.

Marinette blushed and squeaked as she noticed what caused their concern. 

Around the edges, of the papers there were little drawings of Chat Noir. Smirking, laughing, blushing, with that one loving look he always gave Ladybug when he thought she wasn’t looking.

“I-I...I just…” She stuttered, face in her hands, flushed.

Ivan gently led Marinette to sit between between him and Mylene, soothingly stroking her hair.

“It’s okay, Marinette.” Mylene took her hand, rubbing her palm with her thumb, “We get it.”

“I miss him.”

“I know.”

“I-I want him back...that’s all I want...is that too much to ask?”

“Not at all, Marinette.”

Tears beginning to spill, she launched herself into Mylene’s arms, seeking her loving comfort. Ivan pulled the two closer and hugged them as well, the couple both whispering words of comfort. So much like the first day they arrived.

As Marinette sobbed, she felt helpless, but found solace in knowing that Mylene and Ivan were there for her. Not leaving her no matter how her emotions threw her.

What she didn’t know was that Chat Blanc had finally come back and seen the whole scene play out, his heart hurting because he knew it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I love making them cry, huh? These poor kids. Next chapter will be happier, promise.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


	12. Touch Starved

Chapter 12: Touch Starved

 

It was a couple days later that Chat Blanc returned, Kit Kat on his back.

Ears down and eyebrows furrowed he searched for the food Marinette was supposed to leave, only to realize she hadn’t brought him anything. He was sad for a minute before acknowledging it was a waste of food since he hadn’t been back in awhile, because the guilt was killing him.

Putting Kit Kat down, he knocked on the hatch, stomach churning from hurt and hunger.

He watched as Marinette looked up at him in surprise and motioned for him to wait. She rushed down the steps to, he assumed, get his food. Chat Blanc quietly sat down on the ground, fiddling with his fingers. He felt absolutely terrible. 

Not only did he make her cry with Ivan and Mylene, but he probably did something stupid and pushy when he was on catnip. He’d woken up in her arms with no memory of the night before. Something must’ve happened. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Marinette opening up her door and giving him a plate with fish, rice, and a cookie.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, taking the offered food. Expecting her to slam the door as she usually did, he turned and slouched, Kit Kat jumping into his lap promptly. 

“...Chat Blanc?”

His head whipped around to face Marinette, who was now sitting next to him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.”

Turning to see Marinette’s concerned face, he smiled sadly.

“It doesn’t matter, Princess. Go back inside. Don’t worry about me.”

“No, Chat Blanc.”

She reached out and grabbed his shoulder, making him face her.

“You haven’t been back for days. Do you know how worried I was? Were you eating?”

Chat shook his head guiltily, knowing she wouldn’t like the response.

Scowling, she slapped his arm in anger.

“Chat Blanc! Why would you do that!? I told you to come back!” 

“I...I’m… I hurt you.” He whispered finally, putting his plate down and stroking Kit Kat to distract himself. Lip quivering, his tears began to spill.

“Where on Earth did you get that idea?”

“When Fa- W-When I accidentally got ahold of the catnip and came here...I must’ve been too pushy or something…”

“Why? Why do you think that?”

“You...I woke up in your arms...I…”

“I let you.”

His ears perked and he looked at her in surprise.

“You were so...sad, Chat Blanc.” She breathed, slowly linking her hand with his, “I...I’ve been hurting you every day and I didn’t care...one night of comfort was nothing...you were begging for love. I...I’ll never be able to make what I’ve done up to you…”

“Princess, it’s my fault. I deserve your anger, okay? You’ve still fed me and I’m forever in your debt for that.” 

Chat Blanc took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

“Just…” He hesitated, “Can you...a hug? Please? I...I miss them.” He requested, 

Without a second thought, Marinette tackled Chat Blanc, knocking him down. Kit Kat apparently wanted in as well, pouncing on the two. She cradled his face in her hands, and booped her nose to his, Kit Kat doing it too.

“What’s with the change in heart, My Princess?”

“Still not yours,” She corrected him, lying down almost on top of him, “But...I guess I had a revelation.”

Chat hummed happily, burying his face in her hair and holding her close.

“I’m still mad at you and don’t like what you’ve done, Chat Blanc.”

“I know, Princess.”

They continued basking in each other’s company, the loving touch they were starving for. Kit Kat rested snugly between them.

“I missed you, Princess.”

“I missed you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...they’re being fluffy now so I kept my promise. Except it wasn't much longer.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


	13. Nightmares

Chapter 13: Nightmares

 

“M’lady?”

Ladybug spun around, letting out a sharp gasp. Her eyes widened as she looked at the boy in front if her. Black suit, black ears, gold bell, and stunning green eyes.

“Kitty?”

He smiled at her, the soft ones he only gave her, full of pure affection.

“My Kitty!” She laughed breathlessly, running into his open arms. Ladybug absolutely melted into his embrace, having missed his comforting warmth. She clung to him desperately, burying her face in his chest.

“I missed you.” She whispered, tears spilling.

“I missed you too, M- _PRINCESS_!” He suddenly screamed, shoving her backwards. Landing on her butt, Ladybug looked back up at her partner, worry and confusion on her face.

“Chat?”

“ _ **Princess** **!**_ ”

“What are you…” She trailed off, watching as the tips of his ears began going pure white. There was a muffled pounding surrounding them as his fingers and feet began transforming as well. Startled, she scrambled backwards, hand covering her mouth as he began to scream in agony. Chat Noir was clutching his head and pulling on his hair, face contorted in pain. Shaking her head, Ladybug got up and stumbled to his side, one head on his back and the other gently cradling his face.

“K-Kitty?”

“ _ **Princess!!**_ ”

Chat’s raw screams terrified her, shaking her to the core.

“Chat, come on! Look at me!”

The thumping began to get louder, pounding in her ears.

“ **PRINCESS!** ”

He suddenly sat up, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly as tears spilled out of his half green-half magenta eyes.

“ _ **PRINCESS!**_ ”

“What, Chat?! What?!”

Then he froze.

It all froze.

“Nothing, My Princess.” He smiled, looking up at her and getting onto his feet.

With a shriek, Ladybug backed away from the now Chat Blanc.

“What, My Princess? Something wrong?”

No reply.

“Hm? Nothing? Oh well,” He shrugged nonchalantly, “Makes it easier for me.”

Malicious grin on his face, he raised a white gloved hand to her face. In a flash of white, her entire world went black.

~

Marinette shot up in bed, panting. Looking around, she found she was in her room, on her bed, under her covers.

She was safe.

After taking a deep breath, the laid back down.

Until she noticed the tapping.

It was a small tap, like nails on a desk. She looked up to see Chat Blanc on her hatch, curled on his side and tapping the door.

Marinette stood and knocked back, scaring him. His face lit up with joy and relief as he looked down and her and scooted over for her to open the door.

“Cha-oof!”

Chat Blanc leapt onto her, holding her tightly. He was trembling, she noted, his heart racing and breathing heavy.

“Chat Blanc? What’s the matter?”

He shook his head, remaining silent. Pursing her lips, Marinette let him stay how he was. It was a few minutes later before he sat up, pulling her with him. She watched him as he slowly cradled her face in his hands, a small smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

“Chat Blanc?”

“I had a nightmare.” He admitted, voice hoarse, “I...He got you. He got you and he killed you. I couldn’t do anything. I just had to watch.”

“Who?” She asked softly, raising her hands to hold his wrists gently.

“Him.”

“Chat Blanc, I don’t know who he is.”

Biting his lip, he looked down, eyebrows furrowed.

“I can’t tell you.”

Marinette sighed heavily before hugging him again, stroking his hair.

“It’s okay, Chaton.”

Chat began to cry again, thankful to finally have her comfort again.

“I won’t let him get you, Princess. I’ll keep you safe.”

“I know, Chat Blanc. I know.”

She knew he meant it.

It just scared her as she wondered how far he’d go to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kit Kat stayed home. Chat didn’t want to wake him up for a trip so late at night.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


	14. I Told You That Was a Bad Idea + Ridiculous Romantic Gestures

Chapter 14: I Told You That Was a Bad Idea + Ridiculous Romantic Gestures

 

“Marinette! we have to find Kit Kat!” Chat Blanc cried, holding Marinette by her shoulders.

“I told you it was a bad idea to leave Kit Kat outside on the balcony.” Marinette scolded, arms crossed.

“I didn’t think he’d run away! It’s only been a few minutes! Please, Princess!”

With a sigh, she nodded. Chat picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the room, onto her balcony.

“He couldn’t have...paw-sibly gotten far.” Marinette smiled, trying to calm the panicking boy. The pun seemed to fly over his head as he scanned the area. He put her down gently and turned around, crouching down.

“Get on. Piggyback is easier.”

Though hesitant, Marinette climbed on, wrapping her arms around his neck. Without even checking on her, he jumped to the next roof.

“Chat Blanc, where are you going?”

“To find Kit Kat.”

“Chaton, he couldn’t be that far.”

“You’re probably right, Princess.” He sighed, but not turning around. Marinette buried her face in his neck as he continued running, still confused.

It was a few minutes more before he finally stopped, crouching down again.

“We’re here, Princess.”

Marinette looked up before blinking and rubbing her eyes in disbelief. They had arrived on what appeared to be a rooftop garden, fairy lights around the trees and flower beds, petals were tossed about and a blanket was in the middle of it all.

Kit Kat resting on top with a basket next to him.

“Do you like it?” Chat Blanc asked nervously, biting his lip.

“It’s...beautiful, Chat Blanc.” She smiled, genuine affection in her voice.

Chat beamed and took her hand, leading her to the blanket and sitting with her.

As he pulled out the sandwiches, a thermos with soup, plates, and utensils, Kit Kat trotted over to her lap, purring. Chuckling, she pet the calico, kissing it’s head.

“So this was all your little scheme?”

“Mhm!”

Chat handed her the plate and bowl, still beaming.

“What’s the occasion, Chat Blanc?”

“I...Just a little apology dinner, I guess…”

“Apology? For what?”

“A bunch of things.” He shrugged, filling her cup, “When you almost died, when I hurt you, what I did last weekend-”

“What did you do last weekend?!”

Chat Blanc froze, fixing the thermos straight up before staying stock still.

“...Nothing…”

“Chat Blanc.”

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Another building…”

“Chat Blanc…” She breathed, eyebrows furrowed in disappointment.

“I had to, okay? I had to!”

“But why?!”

“Because, Marinette!”

She opened her mouth to argue more but stopped when seeing the desperate look in his eyes.

“We can talk about it later, Chat Blanc.”

He smiled thankfully and took her hand, pressing a kiss to it.

“Thank you, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t been motivated to do anything but die and scroll through the LadyNoir tag sometimes, so sorry for being so behind. Probably won’t finish before the end of May. Sucks but oh well. Didn’t have plans for any June ship fics anyway.
> 
> Have a pawsome day!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Cuddles + Petting + Nuzzles

 

“Princess! Princess! Princess!”

Marinette sat straight up, blushing as Ivan and Mylene looked at her questioningly. Chat Blanc was pounding on her door, excitement evident in his cries. 

“Umm...Can I-”

“Go ahead, Marinette!” Mylene waved away her concern.

The pigtailed girl climbed onto her bed, ready to jump out when Chat tumbled in in top of her.

“Chat Blanc!”

“Princess! Look what-”

He froze, seeing Ivan and Mylene sitting on her chaise.

“Oh. Bad time.” 

Chat began to climb out when Ivan smiled up at him, stopping him.

“Hey, Chat!”

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Chat only stared at him. 

“Want a cookie?” Mylene offered, holding the plate up that once sat next to her.

Crawling down the steps on all fours, he nodded shyly. He stopped at their feet, sitting cross legged in front of them. Ivan handed him a cookie as Mylene rubbed his head, making him hum in pleasure as he nibbled at the treat. 

“You’re not scared of me?” He asked, cookie still in his mouth.

“Nah.” Ivan grinned, “I could take you if I had to.”

Chat’s ears flattened as he realized he was probably right. Ivan laughed before patting the boy’s back and munching on his own cooke.

Marinette silently walked down the steps, plopping down between the couple. Chat rested his head on her knee, Mylene still petting him. It was peaceful for a good few minutes before Marinette let out a soft gasp.

“You have fur!”

“Oh! That’s why I came! Look what Hawkmoth gave me!”

His tail flew up as well, lying on her lap.

“Touch them.”

Marinette slowly stroked the tail, jaw slacking in shock of how soft and warm it was.

“...Is it attached to you now? Like...not as a belt?” Mylene asked, hand pausing before touching it.

“Nope. Just the ears.”

Her eyes narrowed almost in panic as he moved his ears back and forth, side to side. 

“You can touch ‘em. It’s not weird.”

“Are you sure?”

“Paw-sitive!”

Mylene hesitantly touched his white ears, also surprised by the softness.

“What are they for?” Marinette whispered, still stroking the fur.

“Cuddles, petting, nuzzles, the works.” He winked at her, taking her hand and putting it on his head. She let out a giggle and scratched him, Mylene’s hand long gone.

The lessons soon continued, Marinette still stroking Chat. Hours later, Chat was napping on her lap, Mylene and Ivan waving as they left.

With a sigh, Marinette picked Chat up bridal style, carrying him into her bed with little struggle. Lying down with him, she pulled the sheets over them and held him.

“Cuddles..” 

He hugged her tightly, wrapping his legs around her unconsciously.

“Petting…”

She rubbed around his ears, eliciting a quiet purr. 

“Nuzzles…”

Chat nuzzled her neck while she buried her face in his hair.

“The works…”

Marinette pressed a soft kiss to one of his ears before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was one of the worst endings I've ever written. Anyway I love Mylene and Ivan, just in case you didn’t know. I also love Kitchen Nightmares but that’s something else. And I realize Chat had Cataclysm and stuff but I fully believe Ivan could just snap his freaking arm off if he had to.
> 
> Have a pawsome day!


	16. Heartbeat

Chapter 16: Heartbeat

 

When Chat Blanc awoke, he was slightly startled by the warmth of the girl next to him. His head was resting on her chest, rising and falling with her breathing. Head sideways, he could hear the gentle thumps of her heartbeat, soothing him. He looked up slightly to see her face, raising his hand and stroking her cheek with his thumb. Sitting up, he checked the clock, seeing it was around 7 A.M. 

“Good morning, Princess.” Chat whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek and one to her heart, “I love you...I love you so much, My Princess...My Lady…”

He lingered only a bit longer before leaping out the hatch, running towards home.

~

“Marinette!” Tikki squeaked as soon as her chosen opened her eyes.

“Tikki?”

“He knows!”

“What?” Marinette blinked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“He knows, Marinette!”

“What’s he know?”

“He knows you’re Ladybug!”

She shot up, spluttering in confusion.

“He called you His Lady when he woke up! He must know!”

Marinette sat in silence, thinking about the information. It...It made sense.

“That’s why he won’t fight me.”

Tikki nodded, slowly sitting on the bed in front of Marinette.

“Oh, Tikki! This is...This is terrible!”

“Stay calm, Marinette! At least we know now!”

“Okay. Okay. Okay.” She took a deep breath, falling backwards.

Marinette spent the rest of the afternoon freaking out with an exhausted Tikki.

~

Chat Blanc didn’t show up that night, and it wasn’t until the next afternoon that she found out why.

Marinette was playing Go Fish with Tikki when a thump on her balcony startled them. While the kwami hid, Marinette climbed up and out of her room.

“Chat-” She stopped, seeing Chat slumped against her balcony railing, bruised and holding his wrist protectively.

“H-Hey, Princess…” He panted, smiling up at her.

“What on Earth-”

“I guess some people can fight back…”

Marinette groaned, knowing he had attacked another person.

“Chat-”

“I know, I know. It had to be done, okay? Later? P-Please?”

Shoving the conversation into the back of her mind, Marinette kneeled next to him. Gently holding his face, she inspected every wound. It wasn’t until she pulled his hand away that she saw his biggest injury.

“It’s broken.” She breathed, hands trembling, Chat Blanc, you need to go to the hospital.”

“Princess, I can’t. I-”

“No, Chat Blanc, this is serious. I can’t fix this, okay?”

He sighed and nodded, wobbling up while she held him. 

“Can you come with me?”

“How?”

Chat crouched down, offering his back.

“Just hold on.”

“Chat Blanc…”

“Please.”

“...Fine.”

Once she was secure, he held his wrist and jumped.

~

It was only a couple hours later that Marinette was feeding Chat Blanc a McDonalds burger with fries and a milkshake.

His arm was propped up in a big rectangular prism of foam, holding his arm vertically.

“This sucks, Princess.”

“I know.”

He whined, munching on the fry she put in his mouth.

“How long did they say?”

“Few months.”

“How long do I have to stay here?”

“A few days.”

Taking a deep breath, he took the last bite of his burger, kissing Marinette’s fingertips before she pulled them away.

“Do you need the painkillers?” She offered, pulling the blanket over him.

“I’m fine.”

They sat in silence, Marinette climbing under the covers with him. 

“I’m sorry you got hurt. Even if it was your fault.” She whispered, cuddling into his side.

Using his good arm, he held her closer, kissing her forehead and closing his eyes.

“Thank you, My Princess.” 

“Not yours.” 

He didn’t reply, already asleep.

Still thinking about the day and the new knowledge, Marinette rested her hand on his chest, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest and the beating of his heart. As she shut her eyes, her thoughts ended with how glad she was it was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my wrist a few years ago so all this crap is from experience. It took like all summer to heal so that sucked. Also I got McDonalds on the way home at like three am so that’s from experience too.
> 
> Have a pawsome day!


	17. Bodyguard

Chapter 17: Bodyguard

 

It was a few days later that Chat Blanc left, promising to come back that night. With a bag of cookies in his hand and sling on his shoulder, Chat leapt from rooftop to rooftop, careful of the plaster cast going from his elbow to his hand. Chat expected some ridicule from his sudden disappearance, but he wasn’t expecting his father to be sitting at his desk chair waiting for him.

“Adrien.”

“Father.”

“Where have you been?”

“A friend’s”

“Who?”

“Does it matter?”

Gabriel simply stared at his son for a few seconds before finally noticing the cast.

‘What the fu- Adrien! What happened?!”

“Oh. You know that guy you sent me after?” Chat looked at him, eyes wide and innocent, “He had a bodyguard.”

“What?!” Gabriel growled, standing up and knocking the chair down, “Raul never had one before!”

Chat shrugged, opening the paper bag and shoving a cookie in his mouth.

“Where’d you get those?” He demanded, snatching the bag.

“Heaven.”

“Adrien!”

“What? I didn’t go to hell, jeez.”

Gabriel growled, crushing the bag and it’s contents in his hands, much to Chat’s despair.

“Tell me, what friend?”

“I’m sure you already know.”

“Yes. But tell me.”

“You tell me if you know.”

“Dang it, Adrien! I know you’ve been going with the Dupain Cheng girl!”

Chat shrugged again, not offering a confirmation nor a denial.

“I’d suggest you be more cooperative, Adrien,” Gabriel hissed, grabbing his son by his bell, “I have someone new to add to my list now.”

Chat’s eyes widened before they narrowed, pupils turning to slits.

“Don’t touch her. Don’t you dare touch her!” He growled, clenching his fists.

Gabriel cackled, shaking his head.

“Oh no, Adrien, hurting her would be too obvious and strange. I was thinking someone...smaller…”

It was then he noticed a certain calico wasn’t on his bed.

Gabriel found himself pinned to a wall, clawed hand around his neck.

“ _Where is Kit Kat?_ ”

“Psh. Is that what you named it?”

The hand tightened.

“With Plagg.” The man rolled his eyes, seeming oddly unconcerned for his position.

“Don’t hurt them or so help me, old man, I will end you.”

“Is that any way to talk to your father? After I just gave you these too.” Gabriel sighed, flicking at Chat Blanc’s ears.

“Father-”

“And especially not for someone in your...physical condition.”

Chat let out a final growl before backing up, offending hand now covering his arm protectively.

“It’s your fault you know.”

“Maybe. But Nathalie will be taking care of you now. No need to go back to the Dupain Cheng girl.” Gabriel told him, walking out of the room.

“What? No way! I promised to-”

He paused, turning his head slightly.

“You don’t think she _actually cares,_ do you?”

“O-Of course she does! That’s why I’m gonna go back!”

“Hm. I wonder what Plagg will think of your decision.”

“No! Don’t!” Chat gasped, panic shooting through him.

“Then I expect you home. I’ll be needing you out again next week. You can do whatever you want, then.”

And the door was slammed as Chat tumbled to his knees in defeat.

~

“Tikki, he hasn’t come back.” Marinette worried, pacing around her room.

“Maybe he has a reason, Marinette!”

“His wrist is broken! I have his painkillers and dinner! What could he possibly be doing?!”

Tikki flew up and landed in her chosen’s hair, patting her head.

“It’s all okay, Marinette!”

“How do you know?! He could’ve fallen and broken his arm more or his leg! Or maybe his arm hurts so much he’s on a roof crying! Or worse! Oh, God. Tikki, spo-”

The kwami quickly covered Marinette’s mouth shaking her head.

“He’s fine. I can sense it.”

Plopping onto her chaise, Marinette sighed.

“I’m sure he’s fine and will be back tomorrow. He loves you.”

Tikki slapped her hand over her mouth as Marinette choked and fell off the chaise.

~

“Nathalie can I please just go tell her I’m-”

“Your father demanded I keep you here. I must do as he asks.”

“But, Nathalie-”

“I’m so sorry, Adrien.”

Chat scooted closer to Nathalie, curling around her. Sighing, she stroked his hair as if he were a cat and she continued reading her book.

“My Princess will worry.” He whispered, looking up at his father’s assistant.

“I know she will, Adrien, but I don’t have a choice.”

“I just need to tell her-”

“It’s only a week. She hasn’t saved you in the time she’s had. It’ll be fine.”

“What are you talking about?” Chat raised a brow in confusion, “My Princess can’t save me.”

“Maybe not as ‘Your Princess’ but as ‘Your Lady’ she can.”

He blinked before smiling.

“How long have you known?”

“A few days after you became Chat Noir. It was easy, really. I just needed to see who your partner was. To make sure you were in good hands.”

“...You did it for me?”

“Of course. I _do_ care, Adrien.”

Sitting up, Chat hugged her enthusiastically, beaming.

“Thank you, Nathalie.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the dead for the tenth time*
> 
> Here ya go! I’m still mad at Nathalie for putting Gabriel’s name on Marinette’s gift but oh well. I like to think she loves Adrien and all that. Now I have to go write about crap for school that was due a million years ago. It’s almost over though so I’ll get back into this.
> 
> Have a pawsome day!


	18. I Made You a Mask to Wear Outside the Suit

Chapter 18: I Made You a Mask to Wear Outside the Suit

 

“How are you doing, Adrien?”

Chat Blanc shot up in bed, blanket flying off him. Brows raised and hair ruffled, he turned to see his father sitting at his desk again.

“I’d be better if I wasn’t here,” He shrugged, “And out of this stupid suit.”

“Oh? You don’t like it?”

“Well...It’s not comfortable.” Chat explained, getting up and stretching.

“You can take it off. It’s not stuck to you.”

Chat froze mid-yawn, staring at his father in disbelief.

“I could’ve been out of this God forsaken thing weeks ago? And you didn’t tell me?”

“I thought you liked it.”

“Yeah. But not when I’m going to bed!”

Gabriel gave a one shoulder shrug before standing up and walking to the huge windows.

“You know, I never got bulletproof glass on these,” He said absently, touching them lightly, “Poor decision, really. Especially with all the akumas.”

It was silent for a moment before Chat suddenly growled, startling the man.

“As if you care. Riposte was literally out to kill me and yet you did nothing.”

“I…”

There was no argument for that.

Collecting himself, Gabriel turned to his son, back straight.

“Turns out I need you sooner than I thought. I need you to go get Alice.”

“Alice...Alice Van Schuhe?!”

“Yes. She just released a new line and-”

“Wait! I can’t beat up a girl!”

“Sure you can. You’ve done it before.”

“I broke my wrist!” He pointed to his cast, disbelief in his voice.

“I’m sure you can manage. Now, I’m positive you can get Alice. Lady or not. You’ve never cared before.”

“It’s different now...I-”

“Do it. Or another girl gets hurt.”

Everything stopped for Chat, the clock’s tick slowing along with the birds flying outside. A solid minute passed before he regained his bearings.

“You said you couldn’t-”

“I know what I said. Things can change.”

Half of Chat was screaming it was a lie, that it was simply an empty threat looming over his head. The other half, however, was shook to the core, unwilling to take any chances when it came to Marinette.

“You’re a strong boy, Adrien.”

Gabriel began walking to the door, pausing next to his stock still son. His hand landed on Chat’s head, twisting the golden locks of hair in his fingers. The feeling sent a disgusted shiver down the boy’s spine. He loved being pet by Marinette, heck, he’d let Nino and Alya do it, but this...this was just creepy.

“Back off!” Chat scowled, pulling away from his touch, “Freak.”

“Still a bad way to talk to your father. Your _owner_.”

“Never say that again.” Chat demanded, another unpleasant shiver running through him, “You’re sounding...creepy…”

“Apologies.”

The silence was back, the two back to back.

“I expect to see you in the news again soon, Adrien. Don’t fail me.”

“Have you no manners?! No morals?!” He roared, turning to face the man, hands clenched into trembling fists.

“Perhaps not. But if you fail me, you fail Plagg and….Kit Kat.” He spat the name as if it were spoiled milk.

Breath shallow, Chat turned and ran to the window, opening it and sitting on the edge.

“Don’t hurt them.”

“Good choice.”

~

Chat had never felt so much dread as he ran across Paris, searching for Alice Van Schuhe. Magenta eyes scanning the area for a woman with deep red hair, a pastel yellow dress and sunhat. It only took a few minutes for him to locate the woman, walking down the street with shopping bags in her hands. The tell tale sign of who she was were the three inch heels she sported, bedazzled in glitter and gemstones. As she walked in them effortlessly, Chat followed her from the rooftops, finding the nearest alley to trap her in. Stomach churning, he leapt onto the concrete sidewalk silently, trailing her from a safe distance.

The moment she was close enough, he pounced.

Clamping his gloved hand over her mouth to muffle her scream, he rolled into the alley with her. Scooping her up, he ducked behind a dumpster and pinned her to the wall.

His arm with the cast now clamped onto her throat, Chat stared at her, panting. There was sheer terror on her face, tears threatening to spill.

Never had Chat been so conflicted, watching as she stood paralyzed in his hands. What would his princess say? But...What would his father say? He wrestled with the thoughts, biting his lip.

When she let out a pitiful whimper, practically begging for her life in the small sound, his decision was made.

“Don’t scream, okay?” Chat begged, letting out a breath of relief as she nodded, blue eyes impossibly wide.

Slowly removing his hand, he smiled soothingly at her, confusing her. She watched in suspense as he stepped back and picked up her bags, collecting the items that fell out.

“I...I can’t hurt you. I can’t hurt a lady.”

“Haven’t you?”

“Yes.” He sighed, handing her the bags, “But… I can’t anymore. Especially since you have a boyfriend. I can’t imagine what I would do if someone hurt my princess.”

“Th-The one you saved? All those months ago?” She mumbled numbly, staring at him.

“Yes. Her. I couldn’t...I couldn’t cope with it.”

Head tilting slightly, she continued to study him before announcing, “You’re nicer than you used to be. More sane. Still not as sweet as Chat Noir though.”

Chuckling, Chat nodded in agreement.

“Not trying to be. Just can’t hurt a lady anymore.”

Grinning, she moved to walk away before he grabbed her shoulder.

“Wait! I need a favor!”

“Yes?”

“How good are you with makeup?”

~

“Good work, Adrien.”

Gabriel smiled, standing at his computer as he read the article.

Alice had reportedly been beaten by Chat Blanc, bruises and scars all over her body, along with a black eye to top it all off. In the interview, she was in tears and clinging to her boyfriend, wailing about the trauma.

“Thank you, Father.” He bowed, hiding the smirk on his face.

“You may leave the house now.”

“Thank you, Father.”

~

Chat Blanc was sprinting across the rooftops, still careful of his cast. He had never been so excited in his life.

Well...Maybe he had but this was definitely up there.

Landing on the balcony with a loud thump, he heard a crash inside the room. Panicked, he peeked inside to see Marinette scrambling up the steps and to the door.

“Kitty!”

He downright giggled with glee as she jumped onto her balcony and tackled him in a hug. Mindful of his injury, he returned the embrace, beaming.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

They sat in a comfortable silence before Marinette let out a sharp gasp and backed up before slapping him.

“Princess?!”

“How _dare_ you! You don’t think I missed the article! You _attacked_ Alice Van Schuhe!”

 _Oh_.

“No! I didn’t! I swear!”

“Then what about her black eye?! And the sobbing?!”

“Well, Princess, it turns out she’s a pretty good actress with amazing make-up skills.”

~.

“I’m so proud of you, Kitty.” Marinette smiled, cradling Chat Blanc’s face in her hands.

“I just...couldn’t hurt her. I thought of you being hurt and...I couldn’t.” He confessed, holding her wrists gently.

Stroking his hair, she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Good Kitty.”

The two remained silent for a solid minute before he perked up.

“I can take this off!” He proclaimed, unzipping the suit without a second thought.

“Chat Blanc!” She squeaked, covering her face, “Decency!”

Stopping in realization, he blushed brightly and zipped the suit all the way up.

“Sorry, Princess, it’s just not...comfy.”

“I...have a solution.”

With a leap, she was on the ground and rummaging in her closet.

“Now...Not to praise Chat Blanc, but here.”

He held out a white set of footie pajamas, pure white with small magenta accents. The material appeared to be quite soft, and it included a hoodie.

“I...I had been thinking you may want something to wear when you spent the nights. I still don’t approve of Chat Blanc but-”

She was interrupted by Chat running down and scooping her up with his good arm, swinging her around and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

“Thank you, My Princess.”

“Still not yours.”

He hummed, not quite caring anymore.

“I also made you a sleeping mask, if you need it.”

“Not really,” The boy shrugged, taking the offered mask anyway. It was soft, kitty ears on it and shut eyes embroidered on it. It even had little whiskers, “But I love it. Thank you.”

It was silent again before a voice rang out from under them.

“Marinette! Time for dinner!”

Startled, Chat Blanc shot up the steps and onto her bed.

“Go eat, Princess. Bring me something if you can.” He grinned, lying on his side.

“Hmmm...No.”

“What?”

“Come on! Change and eat with us!” Marinette offered, or, more like, demanded.

“A-Are you sure?”

“Of course! They’ve already met you. And they picked us up from the hospital. What do we have to lose?”

Biting his lip in contemplation, Chat finally nodded.

“Come down once you’ve changed, okay?”

“Okay.”

She opened the door and skipped down the steps, leaving him alone.

Staring at the pajamas, he pursed his lips, still thinking.

_I could leave. I could leave right now. All that would happen is she’d get mad. Dang it, I’d hurt her feelings._

Sighing, he slipped out of the costume, putting the pajamas and going down stairs. Stomach fluttering in the worst possible way, he made his way down the steps.

“Chat Blanc!”

He peeked up to see Marinette, Tom, and Sabine waving him over, Tom patting the seat next to him and across from Marinette.

“Come eat with us, dear! It’s quiche!”

Frozen Chat Blanc simply stared at them before his entire body flooded with warmth. It was soft and comforting, sending a _pleasant_ shiver up his spine. Ever so slowly, he approached the seat, resting on it. He shrunk in on himself upon instinct, still seeming nervous.

“Relax, son! We don’t bite! You saved our daughter’s life! ...Even if it was your fault….”

Chat wilted a little more, unwillingly furrowing his eyebrows as guilt flooded his chest.

He hadn’t felt guilty about his destructive actions since he was akumatized…

  
His ears suddenly perked as the older man let out a yelp. He sat up to express his concern, until Sabine gently took his hand, resting one on top of it.

“We don’t hate you, Chat. We are pleased to have you here. Do relax, dear. Enjoy yourself!”

The warmth struck again, stronger this time. He couldn’t help but smile at her before sitting up straight and picking up his fork.

They were bright and joking, a happy family. Tom kept him engaged in the conversations with jokes and puns while Sabine kept resting her hand on him, a soothing touch. Marinette comforted him by simply being there. Plus, the food was amazing.

For the first time in years, Chat had a nice dinner at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This fic is almost done and LadyNoir July is approaching quickly. I feel the need to write for that because that is my main ship, but I’m no good with canon content tbh. I’m thinking I’ll need an AU. I’m up for AU suggestions if anyone’s interested. I already know next MariChat May’s AU, but I’m sincerely stuck for LadyNoir.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


	19. I Thought I Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK FROM THE DEAD TONIGHT *electric guitar riff*
> 
> I needed to write something I actually wanted to so HERE IT IS!
> 
> It's not a good as what y'all needed but it's all I've got.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was few hours later that Marinette and Chat Blanc were lying on her bed, giggling. Marinette was lying almost on top of him, hand resting on his chest and Chat with his good arm wrapped around her.

“We’re gonna have to go back for that,” Marinette nodded towards his wrist, “They’re gonna give you a smaller cast. That’ll be nice, hm?”

“Yeah.”

“Chat Blanc...” She whispered after a moment of silence, moving her hand to his face and stroking his cheek.

“Hm?”

“Why didn’t you come back?”

Marinette felt his breath hitch and glanced up, his face not moving but his eyebrows furrowing. His eyes held some sort of complicated conflict. An internal war. With a breath he opened his mouth.

“I couldn’t.”

“Why? Chat Blanc,” Marinette sighed, her face hovering over his, “I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you. I thought...I thought maybe you’d gotten hurt again, maybe you fell and..."

“Fa-Hawkmoth! It's his fault!” He interrupted, cursed to himself for letting the truth begin to slip, praying she didn’t ask.

“What? What were you going to say?”

Dang it.

“Hawkmoth. I️ said Hawkmoth.” Chat attempted to amend, lie slipping easier now.

Sitting up into her knees, Marinette hovered her face over his, loose hair falling around them like a curtain.

“Father. You were going to say father.”

Chat gulped before anxiously licking his lips.

“No I️ wasn’t.”

You’d think he’d be a better liar by this point. 

Her eyes remained locked on his, searching him. He lasted a good few minutes before cracking, letting out a tired sigh and raising his hand to play with her hair. As his fingers twirled the midnight locks, he gathered the gall to spill his story.

“Yeah. I️ was gonna say father.”

“Your father is Hawkmoth.”

“Yep...”

“That’s why you’re like this.” Marinette breathed, shifting into her elbow and moving one hand to stroke his hair as well, “That’s why you’re akumatized, isn’t it?”

He hummed, deciding to back out of his decision.

“Nuh uh,” She scolded lightly, “You’re telling me right now.”

“I’d rather not.”

“I’d rather not kick you out but I️ will if I️ must.”

“You wouldn’t-“

“You wanna bet?”

“No.”

Resting her head on his chest, she smiled. 

“I️ didn’t think so-”

“But, Princess,” he interrupted softly, “It’s dangerous. He’s...my father is a cruel, cruel, man.”

“He knows you come here, doesn’t he?”

“Well..yes, but-”

“It’s all the same.” She reasoned, shrugging.

Though unconvinced, Chat Blanc knew she would never let it go. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he opened his mouth before promptly closing it. He had such a terrible feeling about saying it…

“This...This won’t end well.” He finally sighed, a final warning. 

“Was it ever going to?” Marinette challenged, returning to her previous position of hovering over him.

“No. I guess not.”

Chat Blanc sat up, resting against the wall and pillows. She followed, sitting next to him and leaning her head on his shoulders.

“Princess, I don’t-” He tried one more time, only to be interrupted.

“I want to help you. I can’t do anything if I don’t know anything.”

“I don’t need help, I’ve been on my own all this time-”

“Yeah! And where has that gotten you?!” Marinette snapped, turning to sit face-to-face, “Bleeding out on my balcony! Starving to death! High on catnip! Look at your arm! You need help, and I’m offering it! I’m here, I’ve always been here! Just-”

“No!”

Her head jerked back in surprise as a burning fury shined in his teary eyes and his teeth clenched.

“You haven’t always been here! Where were you when I got akumatized?! Where were you when I found out?! Where were you when I was alone on a rooftop, sobbing and praying you’d somehow show up?! You spend everyday saving everyone, but you were never willing to save me! Where were you then? Huh?! Where were you, Ladybug?!”

His screaming came to halt as he let out a sharp gasp, clamping his hands over his mouth. 

“Marinette, I-”

“I already knew.” The girl told him, no emotion in her tone.

“You...You did?”

“Yes.”

“Princess, I swear I didn’t mean to. I-”

“I just want to know how.”

“Marinette, I-”

“How, Chat Blanc?”

He couldn’t respond through the lump in his throat, hands clenching on his knees as tears welled up. 

Some from anger, some from sadness. He just had a lot of emotions.

“If it makes you feel better…” He offered finally, “I didn’t figure it out. Father told me.”

“Actually, that means Hawkmoth found out my identity, so no. It doesn’t.” Marinette huffed, crossing her arms with her eyebrows furrowed.

The fact that she didn’t seem to be mad at him soothed him and his tense shoulders relaxed. 

“I didn’t want to know. He forced it onto me. I figured it’d go away when…. if I was ever cleansed, so… I let it go.”

Marinette reached out and grabbed his hands, making him look up at her.

“Let me cleanse you.” She smiled warmly, leaning her head forward and luring him into doing the same. Their foreheads touched and Chat Blanc sighed, soaking up the love she was radiating. 

“Cleanse me.”

Ever so slowly, Marinette’s lips began to get closer to Chat’s and he did the same. 

Marinette didn’t know what she was doing.

Chat Blanc didn’t know what he was doing.

All they knew was that it felt right.

They could feel each other’s breaths and their hearts seemed to pound together.

“Tikki…” Marinette mumbled, lifting her hand to wrap a hand on Chat’s neck and the other on his shoulder as he cupped her face.

“Spots on.”

In a flash of pink, the feared akuma, Chat Blanc, and the beloved hero, Ladybug, closed the gap, lips finally crashing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KISSES!!! FINALLY!!!
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


	20. Prompt-less Filler/Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transition into the good part, which I couldn't put in an actual chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I wrote this to put into the next chapter, but I didn't want to in the end so here's a small prompt-less chapter to remind you I am alive.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chat Blanc _screamed_.

Before Ladybug could even react, she felt a force launching her back, making her crash against the wall behind her.

Had she not been transformed, she would have not been conscious.

“Ugh.” She moaned, getting up off the floor to look up at Chat who was still on the bed, hands digging in his hair and tears rolling down his cheeks.

Gasping, she rushed up the steps to try and soothe him, going to wrap her arms around him and hold him, but as soon as she touched him, a shock was sent through her hand, making her pull away.

Ladybug watched helplessly as Chat Blanc sobbed, screeching in pain.

Until, finally, he stopped.

He _froze_.

The room was silent as Chat stayed still, eyes shut and head tilted down.

“Kitty?”

Ladybug shrieked when he looked up, opening his eyes, expression blank.

Stumbling back and holding onto the railings, her eyes remained locked on his, mind spinning.

His eyes weren’t the green she loved, nor were they the magenta she’d grown fond of, they were a pale purple. His irises and pupils were _gone_ and they were _glowing_.

Like he was possessed.

Ever so slowly, he stood, opening the hatch above him and leaving.

She transformed back, feeling Tikki land on her head as she focused on the hatch, almost waiting for him to come back and stare at her with his demonic eyes.

“Oh...Oh no…” Tikki whispered, horror evident in her voice.

“Tikki? What did…”

“Hawkmoth has learned too much. Far too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is an actual chapter, I swear.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


	21. Civilian Has a Day With Chat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life’s too short to be dANCING WITH THE DEVIL
> 
> Set I️t Off owns me tbh
> 
> Well it’s 2019 and I️’m still working on this stupid story. Just... life. Ya know?
> 
> I️ hope y’all like this chapter enough to forgive me, even just a little bit.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chat Blanc didn’t know where he was or how he got there, but he did know he wasn’t in Marinette’s room, on her bed, in her loving embrace, finally kissing her after years of waiting.

“What did you think you were doing!?” Hawk Moth hissed angrily, releasing a black butterfly from his hand.

Oh. Now he knew where he was.

“Kissing the love of my life...” Chat answered quietly, touching his lips and smiling.

“Who just happens to be my sworn enemy!”

“So?”

Hawk Moth’s shoulders stiffened as he spun around to face Chat Blanc, who was walking over to the small cage where Plagg and Kit Kat were being held.

“Hey, guys. Long time no see.” He whispered softly as he slipped his hand in through the bars, smiling when they snuggled against him.

“You’re better now.” Plagg murmured, “So much better.”

“Yeah.”

“Not for long.”

The three froze at the sound of Hawk Moth’s voice, dark and angry.

“Come here, Adrien.”

Terrified, he obeyed, walking until he stood right in front of his father.

“Wrist.”

Chat have him his broken wrist hesitantly, gasping when he grabbed it with both hands. In moments, the casted area was covered in a pale purple light. He watched in awe as his cast slowly came off.

“Healed.”

“H-How?”

“As much as I️t infuriates me, I️ got something out of that kiss. I️ t was just long enough to take some of Ladybug’s healing. So I️ fixed your wrist.”

Chat Blanc’s awe slowly morphed into anger as he felt his wrist.

“You used her?!”

“Yes.”

“How dare you!”

“I️ healed you! You should be thanking me!”

“You’re the reason I’m like this! You’re the one who akumatized me! You didn’t even have the decency to use an item on my body. You used my body! How can I be cleansed! She can’t break my mind!”

“Perhaps not,” Hawk Moth growled, furious with the boy’s defiance, “but I️ can.”

...

“He...He took my healing powers?!”

“It seems so.”

Marinette sat on her bed, shoulders slumped and head in her hands.

“That’s all Chat wanted then.” She said numbly, “He just wanted to use me.”

“No! Marinette, Chat loves you! Hawk Moth wants to use you!” Tikki insisted quickly, zooming up to her chosen’s face.

With a tired, sad, smile Marinette laid down in her bed, suddenly feeling drained.

“I’d like to believe you, Tikki, but I️ know you’re wrong.”

“Marinette ...”

She shook her head at the kwami, gesturing for her to lay on the pillow.

“Goodnight, Tikki.”

“Goodnight, Marinette...”

...

“I️’m going! I️’m going!” Chat Blanc choked out, sobbing as he ran across the rooftops, hands on his head.

“Hurry up. Ten buildings is all I️ require.”

“No...No children, right?”

Chat’s heart sank at the silence.

“Fine. As per our previous agreement. I’ve changed the buildings.”

He smiled and turned as Hawk Moth gave him the addresses he was to destroy.

In less than an hour every building was down, shrieks ringing out across Paris as people fell to their dooms, cursing fate. Chat Blanc grinned and a certain level of insanity appeared in his eyes. He felt exhilarated.

He’d done this before.

And he missed it.

He was ready to send everyone to hell.

And he was gonna have fun doing it.

That is, until Hawk Moth whispered something in his ear, before it all went black.

...

Marinette awoke with a start, feeling Tikki trembling while on her face, facing upwards.

“Marinette~”

Oh, God. She knew that voice. She knew that evil tone. She knew it all too well.

She remembered it.

And she hadn’t missed it one bit.

“My Princess~”

“Back off!” Tikki screamed, fear and anger in her voice.

“Not until I️ get my princess~”

“I️’m not your Princess.” Marinette replied, tone stern as she sat up, “Especially not yours.”

“Why so sour, Marinette? Come on, you love me.”

“You’re not Chat Blanc and I️ know it, Hawk Moth! You two can’t use me again!”

Her heart froze at the low chuckle he let out before jumping inside and onto her bed. In a moment she was scooped up and she felt Tikki hide in her hair.

“You, Marinette, are the lucky civilian who gets to spend the day with Chat Blanc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I️ don’t know what I️’m doing but I️ know it’s going where I️ want it to. 
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


	22. Mari and Plagg Interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to say.
> 
> Running your hands through your crush’s soft as heck hair is amazing.
> 
> Imma go ahead and respond to all 71 comments in my inbox soon
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette awoke with a headache, her head pounding much too hard and her cheeks much too hot. Her eyelids were heavy as she laid on, what she assumed, was the floor. It was bitterly cold and quiet before she let out a soft moan.

“Princess!”

A muffled voice called out, loud, quick, steps following it. Suddenly freezing hands were on her face, gently rubbing circles on her cheeks with the thumbs. 

“Princess...I’m so sorry…”

The voice said softly as tears landed on her face.

Oh.

She knew that voice.

“Chat?”

Suddenly she was surrounded by strong arms, Chat’s face buried in the crook of her neck.

“I never wanted this...I swear I never wanted this....” He choked out, “I just wanted my mother...I wanted...I wanted...I- AUGH!”

Marinette’s eyes shot open at the sound of him screaming, shoving her away before standing up. 

Though still weak, she let out a cry as well, seeing his glowing purple eyes once again. She hated those eyes with a burning passion. They were so empty, so soulless, so...unlike Chat.

Marinette watched in horror as Hawkmoth appeared in her blurry vision, his hand raised in the direction of them. His hand moved, and so did Chat Blanc. Chat grabbed her roughly by the arm, dragging her to a different spot in the room, a spot next to a small cage. With a grunt, she sat up, only to have her ankles and arms tied together. As Chat moved to cover her mouth she leaned up, peking him lightly on the lips. 

His eyebrows shot up, eyes widening. Something she never thought she’d see happen with those purple monstrosities. 

She heard Hawkmoth hiss before pulling Chat Blanc away, his face falling back to it’s emotionless expression.

“Welcome to my humble abode, Ladybug,” Hawkmoth finally smiled, taking a few steps towards her, Chat staying still, “How have you been?”

“Taking care of your son.”

She’d never seen terror flash on someone’s eyes like that before.

“How do you know?”

“How do you know my identity?”

“I owe you no explanation.”

“Then I don’t owe you one either.”

With a growl, Hawk Moth made a shoo-ing motion with his hand, sending Chat against the wall and plopping down next to her. Marinette leaned her head on his shoulder, shocked when he returned the gesture.

Rage filled Hawk Moth’s expression and he let out a curse as he turned away. A small laugh called both their attention, Marinette looking into the cage with surprise to see what seemed like Chat Noir’s kwami.

“The great Hawk Moth, drive to cursing, at a child.”

“I’m not a child!” 

“To us you are.” Plagg countered, grinning.

“Shut up! You’re at my mercy!”

“God help me, Hawky, I’ll destroy you.”

Hawk Moth cursed once again, this time leaving the room completely. Once he was gone, Plagg scooted closer to where Marinette sat, a sad smile on his face.

“I’m Plagg, it’s nice to meet you, Ladybug. Although...I always hoped we’d meet under better circumstances…”

“Please call me Marinette, Plagg. It’s a pleasure to meet you, even under these circumstances.”

The kwami felt himself lighten, a spark of hope igniting in him. 

"You're special, Marinette. Fu was completely right about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Fu has so much faith in you, you and Chat Noir." 

Plagg smiled warmly at her once again, a special fondness in his eyes. He didn't feel the need to explain further, simply settling down in the cage with Kit Kat. 

Marinette sensed his peace and relaxed as well, turning her attention to the boy next to her, leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

"I'll save you, Mon Minou. You'll be safe. You'll be loved. Okay?"

She heard a pleased hum from the cage and grinned. 

"You too, Plagg."

"Thank you, Marinette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA LONG WAIT SHORT CHAPTer im so sorry
> 
> I've been considering opening up a Tumblr and want to know if anyone would be interested. I'm thinking it may motivate me to write more on a platform I'm more active on. I'd post most my old works except this one cause it's cringy as heck.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s MariChat May! I finished this last night but posted today instead of at 12. I can’t guarantee I’ll be on time with the chapters, but it will be completed. Along with my other story.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


End file.
